zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow Me Down
Mysterious signals lead you, Phil and zoe to investigate their source Cast * Sam Yao * Zoe Crick * Kytan * Lizzie * Phil Cheeseman * The Last Riders Plot First Challenge You join Phil and Zoe on a mission to investigate the source of some mysterious signals that have been interrupting their broadcasts. The voice in the signal gives you challenges to complete. The first: run to the banks of the river west of Abel. Headphones The challenges continue - you must swim across the river, leaving all your possessions behind. Other people are attempting to complete the challenges at the same time as you. Two of them with headphones in approach a cave from which you can hear zombie growls emanating - catch them before they’re killed! Ghouls On entering the cave, it becomes apparent that the zombie growls you heard were merely a repeating recording. You meet Lizzy - a young woman also running the competition who has twisted her ankle running from the recorded zombies. Ghouls, sensing Lizzy’s injury, begin to persue you. No Tomorrows! On the other side of the tunnel, you discover a fire escape, from the top of which other contestant are attempting the next challenge - jumping off the roof. The Method As you reach the top of the fire escape, you realise there are mattresses laid to break the fall of those people jumping from the roof. Lizzy admits to being a Last Rider. You realise the mysterious voice is Kytan, and he’s beckoning people to a house on top of the hill before you. Lizzy reveals she has a Last Rider zombie pill and runs toward the house, indicating she intends to take it. We Die Today! When you reach the house, Kytan reveals his motivations - rehabilitation. His challenges appear part of a therapy process for ex-Last Riders. Lizzy is still charging toward the house, primed to take her zombie pill. Help the People in Pain Lizzy reaches the house, and Kytan meets her there, talking her down from taking her pill. He explains to you that his broadcasts were intended to draw out of hiding those people with zombie pills awaiting the signal to take them, so that he can help them break their brainwashing. Satisfied, you, Phil and Zoe leave Kytan to his goal. S07E24 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript ZOE CRICK: sighs Isn’t it nice to be outside? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Yeah, it’s lovely. ZOE CRICK: Phil. Come on. This is our exciting new nature segment. CHALLENGE RUNNER: Welcome to a new age. New zombies and new fears. But you’re not afraid. You’re ready. Complete my challenge, and receive your reward. ZOE CRICK: laughs Told you he’d break into the broadcast again. PHIL CHEESEMAN: We could have ignored him and gone for a loo break that last time, and not dragged Five into it. ZOE CRICK: But he’s offering a prize to anyone who completes the challenge, Phil. PHIL CHEESEMAN: You know it won’t be kittens. ZOE CRICK: You don’t know that. Could be anything. Could be a baby tapir. PHIL CHEESEMAN: It’s not going to be a baby anything. It’s probably three tins of moldy baked beans and a kazoo. ZOE CRICK: But there’s a chance it could be something really useful. Janine agreed we should go after it. PHIL CHEESEMAN: I’m not sure “if you insist” is agreeing, but okay. I guess now the horde is gone, a few wandering V-types are less of a threat. CHALLENGER RUNNER: First challenge: run onto the banks of the river west of Abel. ZOE CRICK: You heard him. Come on, Five. Run! flows ZOE CRICK: We made it to the river. Five, good job clearing that tree branch. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Did you make up this challenge just to force me to do some exercise? ZOE CRICK: Oh, I wouldn’t do that. Well, I would, but this guy thought of it first. laughs CHALLENGE RUNNER: Leave everything but your most prized possessions and cross the river. You must leave the past behind to embrace the future. ZOE CRICK: A swim? Nice. And we’re not the only ones. Look, there’s a couple over there leaving their things and jumping in, holding their radios above their heads. And a redhead guy who’s stripped down to his birthday suit for some reason. laughs Geronimo! splashes, PHIL and ZOE cough and gasp CHALLENGE RUNNER: Think of the world like this current. If you fight it, you fail. If you work with it, you survive. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Phew. That current was faster than it looked. Zoe, Five, you all right? ZOE CRICK: Refreshing. CHALLENGE RUNNER: You have crossed the river of your past. Now, run straight ahead to the tunnel of your worst fears. ZOE CRICK: Wait. What? groan PHIL CHEESEMAN: Those are zombie growls, aren’t they? Coming from that tunnel. ZOE CRICK: Well, that’s not a fun challenge. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Not unless the prize is a one-way ticket to agonizing death. ZOE CRICK: What kind of psycho would offer people a baby tapir and then send them into a tunnel full of zombies? PHIL CHEESEMAN: He didn’t actually offer anyone a baby tapir, to be fair. ZOE CRICK: He’s putting people in danger. That teenage couple have headphones on. They probably can’t hear the zoms. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Five, you’re faster than us. Run ahead and see how many zoms there are, and if they’re V-types. If not… maybe we can try a double McShell. It’s on my bucket list, you know. ZOE CRICK: Whatever we do, we better do it fast. Five, run! groan ZOE CRICK: I don’t see anything in this tunnel aside from abandoned train tracks. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Do you hear that? That click? ZOE CRICK: Five’s found something up here. One of those old portable tape decks. PHIL CHEESEMAN: The click’s from a recording. ZOE CRICK: So no zombies at all? PHIL CHEESEMAN: No, just a way to scare people. As if the zombies aren’t scary enough. cough ZOE CRICK: Who’s that? LIZZIE MARTINEZ: Hello? Zoe and Phil from Radio Abel? I recognized your voices. Can you see me? I’m down here behind these rocks. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Hello… ci-ti-zen. You’re a listener? LIZZIE MARTINEZ: Not really, but the voice told us to listen to your show for the challenge, and it grows on you. Lizzie Martinez. I’d stand, but - ZOE CRICK: You’re hurt. LIZZIE MARTINEZ: I sprained my ankle running from the fake zombies. PHIL CHEESEMAN: This is exactly why we don’t scare people like that! When we find out who’s running this competition, I’ll have some words with them. SAM YAO: Zoe, Phil, can you hear me? I’ve been monitoring you, and you need to go now. There’s a pack of ghouls headed your way. moan ZOE CRICK: Crap. They’re probably zeroing in on Lizzie’s injury. Let’s get going. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Do you think that’s the idea? Scare people, injure them, attract ghouls to eat them? Oh, that’s awful! ZOE CRICK: Five, you grab Lizzie’s arm. I’ll grab the other. I see light down there. Let’s hope it leads out. SAM YAO: They’re coming. Look, whatever that light is, go for it. Run! SAM YAO: Zoe, Phil, Five, I’ve got no cams on the other side of the tunnel. Have you made it through? ZOE CRICK: Five had to skewer a ghoul in the eyeball. But we’re out, and following the other contestants. There’s six or seven others. They’re headed up the fire escape. The lanky teenager’s trying to pull the ginger guy off so she can climb up first! It doesn’t look like fake zombies and real ghouls have put them off trying to get the prize, whatever it is. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Lizzie, can you make it? I’m pretty sure ghouls can’t climb. LIZZIE MARTINEZ: Yeah, I can do it. I’ve got to reach the end! ZOE CRICK: Five, look. Do you see those people standing at the edge of the roof? Must be part of the challenge. Scare yourself at the edge. CHALLENGE RUNNER: Challengers, you have crossed the river, run through your fears, and come into the light. Now it’s time for a leap of faith. Run to the other side of the roof and jump! PARTICIPANT: No tomorrows! ZOE CRICK: This is horrible! They’re jumping! How can a person who loves baby tapirs do this? Phil, help Lizzie up the fire escape. Five, we have to stop this. Run! PARTICIPANT: No tomorrows! ZOE CRICK: No! Please don’t! She jumped. They’ve all jumped. Wait. Five, there’s padding down there. A pile of soggy mattresses. They’re… they’re okay. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Who the hell’s behind this? SAM YAO: I’ve been digging on Rofflenet. “No tomorrows” is a Last Riders slogan. Do you see any Rider tattoos? PHIL CHEESEMAN: Uh, I see a Rider patch on that man’s bag, but uh, I thought they were gone? Turned into zoms and then blown up with burn cubes? LIZZIE MARTINEZ: There’s only a few of us still alive. I recognize some of the others. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Lizzie? You can’t be. LIZZIE MARTINEZ: I was – I mean, I am a Last Rider. If I’d met you a month ago… I was so angry when I found out about the V-types. It wasn’t fair. Not after dad died on Z-day and mum died of pneumonia last year. Then there was the cure and it all seemed worth it. Only it wasn’t, because the whole thing was starting up again, and only the Riders understood what that meant. PHIL CHEESEMAN: It’s easy to get sucked in. If someone was leading you all on - LIZZIE MARTINEZ: No one made us be Last Riders. We could have chosen order, but we chose chaos. That was our choice always. Our responsibility. CHALLENGE RUNNER: You’ve taken a leap of faith. Now it’s time to claim your reward. ZOE CRICK: Hey. Does that voice sound familiar? The signal’s clearer now. CHALLENGE RUNNER: Come to the house on the top of the hill for your final challenge. PHIL CHEESEMAN: That’s Kytan. What’s he doing? He hasn’t joined the Riders, has he? SAM YAO: No way. I mean, he went a bit wonky when he was with Ian Golightly, but he sorted himself out. And he’s been helping people since then. The ones with Moonchild Syndrome. KYTAN: Your moment of victory is almost here. You’re ready to taste the blood of your enemies. ZOE CRICK: That doesn’t sound like helping. I think he means zombie blood. LIZZIE MARTINEZ: Yeah. That’s what we’re supposed to do. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Lizzie, I see you have a vial of blood. You could give it to me. LIZZIE MARTINEZ: I can’t. That’s not the method. It’s time to die. ZOE CRICK: Damn it. She jumped! We need to stop her. Fire escape, then run up the hill. Well, come on! Before she drinks that blood and they all die. ZOE CRICK: We’re almost at the house, but I’m not sure we’ll make it before the Riders. They’re all holding vials. PHIL CHEESEMAN: I’m not letting Lizzie kill herself. I know I’ve only just met her, but well, that’s kind of the point, isn’t it? Trying to save people we’ve only just met is what makes us not the Last Riders. KYTAN: Challengers, your reward is here. A new perspective on your lives. When you could have drowned, you swam. When you thought the zombies were in that tunnel, you ran. You were on the top of a roof, but you looked for a soft place to fall. You don’t want to die, you want to survive. You want tomorrows. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Okay, that’s… heart-warming. Not the safest suicide prevention strategy I’ve ever heard of. But better than him being a Rider. KYTAN: I know you’re carrying zombie blood. You think there’s no hope. Well, let me show you some. Your friends are here. They’ve been waiting for you. creaks open, people chatter PHIL CHEESEMAN: Wow. Sam. The door of the house is opened. They obviously recognize people here. ?. LIZZIE MARTINZE: No! No tomorrows! We die today! SAM YAO: Not everyone. Lizzie’s got her vial and she’s running to the house. Five, go after her. Quickly! PHIL CHEESEMAN: Zoe and I are right behind you, Five. We’ll stop Lizzie before she takes that vial. opens ZOE CRICK: It’s Kytan. LIZZIE MARTINEZ: It’s my dying day. They told me - KYTAN: You don’t have to do this. Take one more leap of faith with me, Lizzie. Your closest friends are gone, but the other Riders told me the secret signals, the code words. I didn’t bring you here to take your vials. I brought you here to give them up. It’s over. LIZZIE MARTINEZ: Really? I don’t have to do it? KYTAN: I know what you’ve heard. That it’s time to go out in a blaze of glory. You’ve been waiting for the signal. But you want to live. It’s okay. There’s been enough chaos. LIZZIE MARTINEZ: I wanted to be the one who decides what happened to me, but in the tunnel… I wanted to live. KYTAN: You are the one who decides. You always will be. We’ll help you. Zoe, Phil, Five, I’m sorry you got mixed up in this. I know it sounds weird, but sending out messages with the secret code words was the best way to get these people to leave their communities peacefully. PHIL CHEESEMAN: You could have told us, instead of scaring us half to death and having us risk life and limb. ZOE CRICK: No, he couldn’t. If he’d told us, the Riders would have heard. Someone would have taken a vial. But this… this is good, Kytan. I’m so glad someone’s helping them. KYTAN: We all have our jobs. Janine said the V-type numbers are already climbing. There’ll be a horde again in six weeks. That’s your job, Five. You keep us safe. Janine’s got her job, too. To help us fight the threat as one. And I’ll do mine. I help the people in pain. PHIL CHEESEMAN: Makes our job sound a bit rubbish, doesn’t it, Zo? ZOE CRICK: laughs Nah. People always need a lot of old nonsense to listen to. Come on. Let’s go home. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven